The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of collecting messy substances such as dog feces.
City life has long been criticized for its inconveniences, its smells, its filth and its dangers. A major contributor to these unpleasant city conditions is the ever increasing, randomly distributed quantity of dog stools (feces). City dwellers have long smelt the need to rid their sidewalks, plazas and parks of these unsightly statuettes. Disgust-inspired public opinion is resulting more and more in city ordinances requiring dog owners to clean up after their dogs.
Clean up is no easy or appealing task and whereas solutions to the problems of animal excrements are numerous, they are not always practical. Horses can wear diapers, cats have a litter box; newspapers and shovels have long been pressed into clean up of offensive deposits left by domestic animals. There are disposable dust pans for cleaning up garbage of all kinds. There are garbage cans, even with plastic liners, that can be loaded and the liners eventually disposed of.
Despite the numerous clean up solutions, there appears to be no practical aid for the typical dog walker who desires to travel through the parks or on the sidewalks with his dog. Most clean up devices are cumbersome and do not lend themselves to being carried along on a dog walk, i.e., from shrub to shrub and post to post. A dog walker should be able to quickly and easily collect the dog's mess and carry it some distance along the way of his public "dog walk" until a suitable disposal area can be arrived at. The means of collecting and disposing should be sanitary, and it should provide odorless and sightly transportation of the feces until it can be disposed of.